gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Doromizu Pirako
| divwidth= | floatalign= | floatclear= }} Chin Pirako was first introduced as a hitokiri, aka manslayer trying to join the Yorozuya and Otose's "faction", but soon turned out to be the daughter of Doromizu Jirochou 泥水 次郎長 with the sole intention of making him the lone ruler of Kabuki-chou. She played a central role in the 4 Devas arc. Background Whilst her mother was pregnant with her, Jirochou left them. Although her mother later told her that he was not to blame and that there was still some good left in him, she grew up with no father.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. Shueisha, Vol. 35, Lesson 305, p. 12. Appearance *Height = 170cm *Weight = 53kg She has dark purple eyes and short, vermillion red hair that is tied up in the front. She wears a pink kimono with a floral design draped over her left shoulder. Personality Although she acts moronic and violent during in her introduction, she is actually quite cunning staging the whole war faction in the Kabuki district. Strength & Abilites Her weapon of choice is a katana, she is quite skillfull as she cut down two of Gengai robots. Relationship *'Sakata Gintoki': She has shown that she has taken a liking to Gintoki, even going as far as saying he should marry her to join her familySorachi Hideaki. Gintama. Shueisha, Vol. 35, Lesson 303, p. 15., however this may have just been a ruse to aggravate him considering the circumstances (Gintoki was fighting in Otose's faction during the 4 Devas arc). *'Doromizu Jirochou': Her sole reason for interfering with the 4 Devas and starting a war between them was that she thought it would bring her father back to her.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. Shueisha, Vol. 35, Lesson 302, p. 6. Story In the manga/anime, Chin Pirako was introduced during the 4 Devas arc as an assassin wanting to join the Yorozuya. However, it would soon become clear that she had ulterior motives and was only after one thing: To stirr up a war between the Devas and make Jirochou the new ruler of Kabuki-chou, so that he would be done with his business and come home to her. She was also in cahoots with Kujaku Hime Kada, as she wanted to sever Jirochou's ties with Otose.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. Shueisha, Vol. 35, Lesson 301, p. 1. However Kada had plans of her own and attacked everybody (including Chin Pirako) with her army of Shinra, but ultimately failed and lost to the combined efforts of the other 3 Devas and the residents of Kabuki-chou. During the ending sequences of the arc, Chin Pirako was eventually reunited with her father, who had given up his position in order to spend more time with her.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. Shueisha, Vol. 35, Lesson 309, p. 18. Trivia *Most likely another one of the manga author's pun, Chin Pirako's name is derived from , meaning hoodlum or small-time yakuza, and -ko, a suffix commonly used for female names. See Also * Characters References